Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to locking security device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a locking security device integrated into a piece of furniture for locking a furniture compartment.
Description of Related Art
Security devices are a necessity in today's world where valuables are at a constant threat of being stolen, even in the safety of one's home. While furniture is good for hiding valuables from plain sight, it is also the first place a thief may look to find these valuables. As such, locking furniture is very important for keeping these valuables.
Many furniture devices have simple locks on them such as keyed locks. These may be satisfactory for the storage of low-security items, however, for a determined thief, they are no deterrent. Further, such keyed and other security systems are highly visible, and are generally bad-looking and inelegant.
Therefore, what is needed is a device that provides a high level of intelligent security to a furniture piece, controlling access to a furniture compartment therein. Further, what is needed is a locking security device that is integrated into the furniture and relatively hidden, so that it is not readily apparent how it may be accessed.